Wireless transceivers are used in a wide variety of wireless systems. A wireless transceiver may typically include a wireless receiver for receiving and demodulating signals, and a transmitter for modulating signals for transmission. Wireless transceivers may be capable of transmitting and receiving on different frequencies or bands. A common problem in such wireless transceivers is the rejection of image signals.